Raistlin's Dream
by lover's-death
Summary: Raistlin has been plagued by dreams of a mysterious young woman? but she isn't real is she? What happens when he actually meets her?


Anna- well then. Here I am outside of my usual catergory. But anyway I have to at least give it a try so here I go.

Summary- Raistlin has been plaged by dreams of a beautiful young woman for the past few weeks. At first he thinks that it is only a dream. That is until he meets her. In the tower of high sorcery at palanthas.

Raistlin wakes up again in the middle of the night. He has had the damned dream again. In his dream he always sees a woman, a mage, dressed in purest of pure black with long wavy black hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were deep purple and always had a cruel look in them. She moved with such grace as she danced about him. She leaned in and was about to tell him something. That is where he always wakes up. "Damn!" he cursed. Why did he keep dreaming about this woman. Its not like she was real. But night after night she was there in his dreams. He thought to himself, " what does it matter? It's not like she would care about me even if she was real" with that he went back to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Raistlin woke up and went to his wardrobe. It's not like he had much difficulty choosing what to wear. He put on his usual black robe and went out of his room and down to his laboratory. Today was the day that he would finally try the spell he had been memorizing for the past two weeks. He was slightly afraid that his lack of sleep would affect his focus but he wasn't too worried. His apprentice Dalamar approached him and told him that he was expecting that the conclave would be sending someone to learn from him and Raistlin just snarled. It's not like he asked for company but people kept wanting to be around him. He just brushed past Dalamar and continued down the hall.

A few hours later he heard a crash from above. He faltered in the spell he was casting and forgot the words. He muttered to himself , " Damn Dalamar. He should know better now." He stomped up the stairs and found himself face to face with the girl from his dreams. Everything about her was exactly as he had seen it in his dreams except that the eyes weren't cruel. They had a kind of false innocence about them. Dalamar quickly explained to his Shalafi that the girl was the student that he had told Raistlin about. She had dropped a stone statue with her first spell. Then Raistlin was confused. He had seen beauty. He thought that he couldn't see beauty. Dalamar noticed the confused expression on his master face. He asked, " What are you? It is clear that you aren't human." She replied in a bell-toned voice, " Ahh. Is it that you can see my beauty? I am human through and through. It is simply that I am not dying. I am forever in the state I am now." Raistlin was a little confused at this fact but he did not let it show. This girl would be more interesting than he first thought. She then added, "By the way, my name is Cassandra." Raistlin said, " well then, Cassandra, as your first job here as my student is to prepare a repast for the day." Cassandra smirked and said, " Really but people usually fear my cooking." Raistlin glared but Cassandra just glared right back. Dalamar nudged her and whispered that that might not be such a good thing to do but Cassandra didn't listen. She continued to glare at Raistlin. Raistlin continues to glare right back. Neither one backed down until Dalamar said to Cassandra, " well I will show you your room and then you had better start to cook" with one final look at Raistlin she walked away.

As they were walking up the stairs Dalamar told Cassandra that it wouldn't be a good idea to anger Raistlin. Cassandra laughed and told him, " I can take care of myself. I am not a powerless as I appear." Dalamar gave her a skeptical glance and told her that Raistlin was one of the most powerful mages of all time. Cassandra mysteriously told him, " No that would be my mother." Then they were at Cassandra's door so she went in with her bag and shut the door in Dalamar's face. He sighed at the girl then went to prepare dinner so his master wouldn't get too angry.

Back in her room Cassandra pulled her locket out of her shirt. She talked to it as if it were her mother. She said, " Well mother, here I am in the company of the greatest mage of this time. Right now he seems like an asshole but then again I don't blame him. He has been through a lot. But here I am fulfilling the dream you held for me." With that she put the chain back down the front of her robe and starts to unpack.. she has very little. All she brought with her was one extra black robe, two spell books, and a journal. She takes the latter from the shelf she put it on and starts to recite a spell. After she is finished, she just tells the journal what she wants it to put on the pages. She finishes then goes to the kitchen to help Dalamar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Anna- well there is the first chapter. I hope you like it. It will get better.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Dragonlance stories no matter how much I wish I did.

Anna- well, read and review. I don't think I will update until I get at least 5 reviews so if you like it and want me to go on then review.

Anna- ttfn.


End file.
